Panda Troopers Tactical Friendship
by ping457
Summary: A group of Troopers are stuck in equstria, hiding from darkness. Will they be able to convince Celestia to not trust the trooper's enemy before its too late? Takes place before the end of season 3. Rated T for violence, blood, and swearing.NOTE: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. This story is not entended for any profit, just entertainment. All rights belong to Hasbr


**PANDA TROOPERS  
TACTICAL FRIENDSHIP**

**Chapter 1**

**Note: this is my first fanfic so it will not come out as good as one who has made one before. I will try my best and please notify me or do the "beta" thing if I made any errors. i will explain what panda troopers are in a side story, I just needed to get this idea off my chest seeing that it seems really good and it adds up with some good drama. I hope you enjoy. –Solid Snivy**

It was a normal day in the 10th arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. If you call a small battle that's part of a bigger war, then yes, it was a normal day. A fleet of Pangean(pan-gee-and) and Darkrai(dark-cry), were fighting over the deserted planet of Manditora(man-die-tour-a), a small planet no longer suitable for life. The two alien races were fighting a battle that had been foretold over a thousand years ago, and had been raging on for over 100 years. The Pangean Fleet or in a more military like form, the Pangean Galactic Armed Forces (The PGAF), had always been the weaker of the two. They showed excellent tactics and quick thinking in times of war, but were always the weakest in terms of technology. On the other hand, the Darkrai were more advanced with better tactics and better weaponary. In the eyes of the PGAF, they had already won the war, already destroying over 30 planets with intelligent life, including Earth. The last planet so far to receive a "holy cleansing" as described by the Darkrai, this so called burning of a planet's surface was more like a "demonic bastardly last resort of violence" in the eyes of the Panda Troopers. In the eyes of a human, or in more scientific terms the "7th smartest being in the galaxy," this would seem as an ordinary war. But in reality, it was a struggle between good and evil, with the panda troopers being good, and slowly being killed off.

"Hold the battle formation!" said Emilie Carter/Captain Carter, "I am not going to let these bastards kill more innocent lives!" "Were holding our position as much as we can!" said Commander Jake. "I don't care, we need to catch up to that ship!" yelled Carter "On that ship is one of the Darkrai's most powerful leaders, and I am not going to sit around while he makes an escape!"

"Mam, everybody on space station Delta 10 has been evacuated and are being transferred to the main capital station." The intercom crackled with this message coming from another ship on the farther reach of the planets orbit. "What now?"

Captain Carter put on a look of distress and after 20 seconds of watching the Darkrai's commanding ship replied, "Tell all ships to fall back in a defensive position."

"But mam!" the other voice replied, "We have the upper step in this battle I think we ca-"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Dammit! We've lost four more ships!"

Carter responded with more authority than the last message, "Listen closely, the commander of Reformation is on that commanding ship and is ready to go into slip-space. The planet we're over is dead and the station is evacuated. If you can tell your ships to retreat, my ship has a chance of following the other into slip-space and cornering it. And if I'm not mistaken, I outrank you."

"(gumble) Fine" said the response, "I'll order the other ships to fall back. I hope you know what your doing."

"Don't worry, James." She said in a compassionate tone "I will."

"If you make it back alive, still up for going out to dinner?" Replied James.

"Don't count on it." she said, "He's opening the portal! Lieutenant, full speed ahead!"

"Yes mam!" said Lieutenant John Mason.

Before chasing the commander of Reformation thru slip-space, one last reply could be heard through the intercom.

"Godspeed Captain Carter, may the builders help us all in this time of war."

It was a normal day in Ponyville, the sun was slowly setting in the distance, a last reminder to the princess of the night to prepare her magic before she must bring up the moon. Unnoticeable to equestria, even the princess of the night herself, the planets moon and sun were artificial. The two lights a final protection from the cold darkness of space from the Builders, after the dying sun the equestrian planet was orbiting collapsed and exploded. Leaving other planets in that solar system to die off and never be heard of again. With the help of the builders over a thousand years ago, the planet was stopped in place, to help it from flying off into who knows were in the galaxy.

Rainbow Dash was finishing her final sky clearing for the week. Her job was part of the weekdays, cleaning the sky five days a week, then on the 2 days after, higher ranked pegasi would clear the sky. After passing by a few ponies on the street, she came to a landing outside of the ponyville library. Opening the door, she was greeted by Spike, who was cleaning a bookshelf and rearranging some of the books into their proper places.

"That's alright spike," said Twilight Sparkle, descending the stairs. "You can finish that tomorrow, you've already worked hard enough today."

Smiling from these words, spike went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for him and twilight.

"So Rainbow Dash," said Twilight. "You hear for a new Daring Doo book?"

"Hay yea!" said Rainbow. "I've finally finished the 4th one." "I wonder what Daring will be up to now!"

Rainbow sat down on the couch and picked up "Daring Doo and the Savanna of Doom." As she started to read to herself out loud, Twilight went upstairs to the balcony to study the stars. As the moon rose so did the stars. Twilight was amazed. Princess Luna really outdid herself this evening! Twilight prepared her telescope, and turned it to the mountains just outside of ponyville, the ones beyond the Everfree Forest. As she looked at the stars just above the mountain peak, she noticed something. It was a bright light, thinking it was a star she decided to look at this new one, as it had not been there before on other nights. Then she noticed something, this light was too close to be a star! It was just on top of the peak of the mountain. Suddenly, it started to expand. Creating a triangle with a crimson swirl moving inside. The triangle was so big now, Twilight didn't need the telescope anymore.

"Rainbow Dash!" yelled Twilight, "I think you should see this!"

As an annoyed Rainbow Dash walked up the stairs, she yelled "What Twili- " but was cut off by the sheer amazement of the triangle. It was so big, it put Cloudsdale into panic, and put Canterlot into high security.

The only words to come out of Princess Selestia's mouth were,

"My word!"

"Hold fast!" yelled Carter, "We're not through yet!"

"Mam!" yelled the lieutenant, "The darkrai ship has opened the other end of the portal and is moving through and closing it as we speak!"

"Damn it!" yelled Carter, "If we don't go through that portal we'll be stuck in slip-space forever!"

"What now?" asked Commander Jake.

"…. Get as many troopers as you can out of the back of the ships and into escape pods!" said Carter, "I want as many troopers as possible to get of this ship and get through that portal immediately!"

"What about you mam?" asked Jake, after sending an automated message to the ship to go into emergency alert.

"Even if we do make it through the portal," she said "I'm going down with this ship!"

"Then count us in," said Jake, remembering that the other troopers in the command center of the ship were under his platoon.

In under 2 minutes all of the emergency pods were shot through the portal, leaving 200 soldiers on the ship. As the portal closed around the ship, it burst into flames under the pressure. As the damaged ship went through the portal, everyone abord the ship was praying that wherever they land, they would land safely.

Ten minutes after the portal opened, the entire region around ponyville was in panic. As Twilight closed her mouth for the first time realizing it was getting numb, she saw the portal turn dark purple. Just as she was going to ask Rainbow if she knew what the hay that thing was.

**BOOM!**

A giant ship immerged from the portal, and gained speed and rushed back into space. As the portal started closing, a multitude of over a hundred small metal boxes rushed thru the portal and stared to crash in the Everfree Forest and around the mountain side. Just as the portal closed completely, a giant ship (or at least half of one) came through and fell to the mountain side. Creating a giant gust of wind, destroying a lot of windows in ponyville. The crash also made a small earthquake, knocking over many houses in the small town.

Twilight suddenly panicked, remembering that the princess of night, Luna, was in the everfree forest, on an exposition funded by Clestia herself.


End file.
